kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
KanColle Android
Time remaining until the Registration end: (11th March) KanColle Android - Introduction The Kadokawa Developers and DMM are currently cooperating to make KanColle become available on both Browser and Android! The Release date is currently not set and will be known at a later date. The Browser and Android App will be synced into one same account as per your DMM account. Pre-Registration -Death Usagi- 2016-02-29 04-30-14 17 사본.jpg KanColle for Android pre-registration Pass notice.png|Pass notice? KanColle for Android pre-registration Fail notice.png|Fail notice? During the pre-registration period , on your main menu screen, there was an option on the top in the second button where you may register for the Android Lottery. Players who set the Lever in the Registration option as "Registered" are placed into a lottery where random players of ~100,000 will be chosen to be able to start using the KanColle Android App first. (Devs said they're working to let as much users to be early users as possible). The result of that lottery will be communicate later. The Pre-Registration ended on the 11th maintenance. For some users, even after being registered into the lottery, it might turn red again on the next login. If that happens, it's recommended to do it with a different connection, clear cache/cookie, and use DMM page instead of the API connection. 9th April 2016 Update: Currently eligible players has been selected. More information is due to come. ''success notice transliteration (via Stymphalian ID.27):【android先行登録】にお申し込みいただき、厚く御礼申し上げます。 抽選の結果、先行 運用枠に【 当選】されましたので、ここにお知らせいたします。 現在準備中のandroid版艦隊運用環境の先行運用versionを、準備が整い次第お 届けするようにいたします。" FAQ Do I have to start playing all over from scratch if I play on the Android version? No. As mentioned above, the Browser Version and the Android Version will be synced to your DMM account, where you will be available to continue playing on your one main account on both versions. Is the Android App safe to use? Will I get banned if I use it overseas? Currently no one knows as the App hasn't been released yet. Until further confirmations come up in the future when the App is actually released, no one can guarantee you anything in regards to the safety of the App. What about iOS? According to a media report, a DMM staff had claimed that it's difficult to link the browser version's data with iOS apps, so even if they release an iOS app it would only be a separate version. However, someone else had later asked the DMM staff the day after, and they had claimed the above response is not official. Some other DMM browser games do in fact have an iOS edition with shared data. Note that currently there are some third party solutions that exists which could allow players to play KanColle on iOS, but using these tools may incur risks like account security or abnormal traffic against the game server which may result in the game administrators giving punishment against the related accounts. Do I have to do anything else after I set the lever to Registered? Is that really it? Yes. After you set the Lever to "Registered", all you need to is just wait patiently until the lottery actually starts and wait for the results to come up. Can I play the Android game outside Japan? Since most of DMM's Android games are not region-locked, the Kancolle Android is expected to be the same, but as Kancolle Android has yet to be released, it is impossible to say for sure how they will configure it. Citation Category:Tutorial